


Pentaprism.

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Five Things Daniel Jackson Never Tasted Before Joining the Stargate Program.





	Pentaprism.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This is my first foray into the "Five Things" fad that's sweeping live journal. Hope you enjoy. :)  


* * *

1) It was certainly weird looking. Like a lizard. But obviously prepared with spices and oils and roasted to Abydonian perfection and presented with all due honor and respect. O’Neil and his flyboys egged him on. So with a shrug of insouciance, Daniel plucked out a white chunk of meat from the lizard-thing, sniffed it, then bit into it. Not bad. “Tastes like chicken,” he said with mild relief, and smiled beatifically at Kasuf and Shau’ri.

 

2) The package said “macaroni and cheese.” Daniel inspected the fine writing – wait, there was no fine writing. It simply said “MRE – Meal Ready to Eat, Macaroni & Cheese.” Desultorily, he stirred the goo in the packet and tried a mouthful. Erk. Glue. Something sticky. He had a sudden desire to see if he could paste pictures into a photo album with the substance. But he caught Colonel O’Neill looking at him out of the corner of his eye and he dug in. He’d be damned if he couldn’t stomach the same glop the Ultimate Colonel was forking down with obvious relish.

 

3) Staff blasts, huddling behind a broken wall, blood splatters. Splatters everywhere, like a macabre Jackson Pollock. Slicing chips of masonry breaking his skin, driving grooves into his cheeks, his neck. His Beretta was empty, he was out of clips, and Jack was leaning against him, panting heavily, eyes rolling back in his head. Daniel put a hand to Jack’s cheek, shaking him slightly, feeling the blood spray from Jack’s head wound, hitting Daniel’s face like a hot rain. Instinct made him lick his lips, and he tasted copper and pain and despair. He pulled Jack’s face into his shoulder to shield him from the ballistic masonry and waited for Teal’c and Sam to do their thing.

 

4) Sweet. Drifting. He wanted to take his glasses off and rub at them, wondering if the rosy color of the world was in his lenses or … in the world around him. The beautiful redhead drew closer to him, sliding her hand up her arm, the rosy hue of the world deepening to a sparkling mauve, and all Daniel could think was that her lips looked like roses, her headdress glittering and seductive. She leaned close to him, breathing out that cotton candy air, making him hard, making him lean into her kiss, feeling his brain fuzz away into something like a Tequila Sunrise, sugary, intoxicating, debilitating.

 

5) Hot flesh, sweat sliding between them, teeth nipping at sinews, tongues tasting joints and the insides of elbows. Daniel slithered out from beneath Jack and flipped them, his hands hot on Jack’s hips, feeling Jack writhe, his gasps drifting over the sheets like smoke. Keeping Jack pressed to the mattress with his forearms, Daniel gave Jack a deliberately flirty look, all long eyelashes and wicked smile, and the gasping became groans. Then Daniel turned his attention to Jack’s cock, long and thick, red with anticipation. Tentatively, Daniel touched his tongue to the tip and tasted salt and bitterness and something that was surprisingly like freshly-cut grass, intoxicating and invigorating. Taking a deep breath, Daniel took Jack into his mouth in one long suck, the head nudging the back of this throat, stroking with his tongue, sucking the hot, silken flesh against his palate. Jack’s movements grew rougher, his endearments sloppier, his hands tangled in Daniel’s hair. Breathing through his nose, Daniel sucked harder, digging his nails gently into the smooth flesh of Jack’s hips, running his teeth delicately along the shaft, and then, with a wrenching moan, Jack came in Daniel’s mouth, a hot rush of acridity and tangy sweetness, new and startling and completely addictive.


End file.
